When you're in love
by AirmidM
Summary: Draco tries to get Gin and Blaise out of bed  how silly of him!  and to Greg's for the annual 3 day long Have A Beer Day Bash. Mayhem of a sort ensues. Or retribution Gin and Blaise style. Ginny/Draco/Blaise


**Author's notes:** Have A Beer Day is my fave holiday. I also blame the Pandora 'Irish Pub Rock' channel for this. It amused me; I hope it amuses you at least a little bit. Title is The Proclaimers 'When You're in Love'.

**Disclaimer: ** None of it is mine… I just play in someone else's sandbox.

**When you're in love**

Gin rolled over with a groan. "You can't be serious!"

Blaise muttered, yanking the pillow over his head and settled in next to her. Draco, however, was standing next to their bed rolling his eyes and huffing indignantly clearly trying to ignore the fact that they were both utterly naked under the blankets. "Up, you layabouts! You both know how much it means to Greg."

Gin knew they went through this every year, but she had too much fun with it and if Blaise's snickers were anything to go by, that was his reason for siding with her this year. After all, last year he had been the one to get her and Draco out of bed. "It is _one_ day, not three!"

Draco yanked the blankets off mercilessly, squeezing his eyes closed and turning his head away. "I swear, you two are the laziest people on Earth and coming from me that is saying something indeed! The elves have packed for us."

Grumbling, Gin slid from the bed and stalked past Draco into the loo. Truly, she looked forward to the yearly bash at Stone Walk, Greg's home, but damn she was tired. Her prat boyfriends had kept her up half the night and most of the day. Not that she minded the marathon shag sessions; it was just that sleep deprivation made her downright cranky. "Fine," she called over her shoulder, "But if either of you dare interrupt my shower, I won't shag either of you for a fortnight!"

She stood in the shower for a good half hour, the seven jets hitting all the right spots, before stepping out and wrapping herself in one of the dark blue towels and grabbing a second for her hair. They would go to Greg's tonight and starting tomorrow at breakfast it would be one big drinking fest, one in which all of their friends attended less out of an obligation to cater to Greg's whims and more out of the sheer enjoyment they all got out of it. Every sort of alcohol would flow freely starting with Irish whiskey in their morning tea or coffee, the Guinness beef or lamb stew that would be for lunch, and even in the desserts. She moaned happily at the thought of the Guinness cake and Irish Car Bomb cupcakes. She had no idea why the cupcakes were named that, only that she could gorge herself on the cupcakes until she nearly threw up. There would be lamb stew, colcannon, and every other Irish food one could think of, constantly replenished by his elves.

Shaking her head, she quickly brushed her hair. One thing that no one could deny about Greg Goyle was that he took very good care of his friends and loved ones, most especially on his favourite holiday. She quickly pulled her hair up and stepped into the bedroom, kissing Blaise quickly as he passed. Laid out, likely by Draco, was an outfit that was green down to the knickers, corset, and boots. Greg had two main rules: you stayed from the night of the 16th to the afternoon of the 18th and you had to wear green.

Grinning, she kissed Draco's cheek and dropped the towel, dressing quickly. Even they got into the dressing in green even though neither wore the colour normally. She was just sitting down to pull on the boots when Blaise strolled out, not even having bothered with a towel, his long brown curly hair still damp and hanging freely. It actually took quite a bit of control to not jump him. She knew it was payback to Draco for waking them so harshly. She finished pulling on her boots and leaned back, propped up on her elbows to watch the show.

Blaise's slow smirk only caused Draco to pout more, clearly re-thinking his methods of waking them up. Deciding that a bit of paybacks were in order, she got to her feet slowly and stalked over to Blaise making sure to put an extra sway in her hips. Sliding her hands into all that lovely hair, she tugged Blaise's lips down to hers and simply lost herself in the kiss.

Moments…hours later, she finally pulled away, swaying a bit on her feet. Blaise grinned cheekily, wrapping an arm around her waist. "There now, darling, that should hold you over until I corner you later and shag you in Greggie's library."

Snickering, she winked at him before turning to see that Draco was in full on 'pout until someone shagged him stupid' mode. She adopted a sad, woebegone expression. "Aww, poor baby, I would love to give you a bit of a … mood booster… but like you said, we need to get to Greg's."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "You are _evil_. Brilliant and gorgeous of course, but pure unadulterated evil. How you were ever a Gryffindor is beyond even my comprehension."

Unable to resist, she curtsied. "Now now, compliments will usually get you everywhere with me, but not today." Waving playfully, she picked up her overnight bag and hooked it over her shoulder. "We need to hurry. I would simply hate to disappoint Greg."

Blaise joined her moments later, his damp hair pulled back in a loose tail. He looked far too innocent for it to be anything but an act, taking his overnight bag from the waiting elf. "Yes, do hurry, love. We're ready and you are still sitting there. If we don't hurry, Pansy will steal all of those cupcakes Gin loves so much and then where would we be, hmm?"

Draco stood, huffing and all but having a nice little fit. "Fine! Next year it will be up to you two to get me there on time. We'll see how you like it!"

Really, he should know better than leaving himself open like that. Shaking her head as if she was highly disappointed in him, Gin took Blaise's hand in hers and pulled her wand. Her, "Oh we know just how you like it," was quickly followed by her Apparating herself and Blaise to Stone Walk.

They were both laughing as they appeared.

"Is there enough beer and whiskey to get him out of whatever mood you two put him in?"

She dropped her bag and tucked her wand away as she raced across the room to hug Greg tightly, snickering all the while. "Oh, no, this is all on Draco. He deserved it. Really he did."

Greg picked her up and swung her in a circle before setting her down and kissing both of her cheeks. "This had best not end up like it did last year."

Blaise laughed outright. "On that note, there is something in the library that I need to show Gin."

Greg rolled his eyes and shoved a hand through his shoulder length brown hair with a woebegone sigh. "If you two do anything that will mentally scar me, once I'm sober again I _will_ hex you!"

Gin snorted, pulling Blaise out of the foyer and waved to their friends as she pulled Blaise along behind her. She knew that Draco would look for them first in the library and that the little show they were about to give him would bring him out of his pout.

Greg's, "I mean it this time, you two!" only made her laugh.

Really, they had done this for five years now. What exactly did Greg think had changed? She couldn't resist one last bit of their yearly game, "We'll see you in a week when you've sobered up then!"

When they made it to the library, Draco was waiting for them, sitting in a chair he'd pulled up near the table in the back. "Well?"

Gin snickered, all but shoving Blaise on the table. "One of these days, he really is going to kill us."

Draco sneered. "Not so long as his girl shags him silly to help him 'recover from the mental trauma' he won't."

She perked up, yanking off her shirt to reveal the green corset. "Fair point. Now, both of you sit back…this won't hurt a bit."

Really, she shouldn't have been as amused by their indignant, "Hey! Ruin our fun," as she was. Good gods she adored them both. Have A Beer Day was quickly becoming her most favourite holiday of all.

The End (yes I am that mean…hee! Happy Have A Beer Day!)


End file.
